


Being scared is really just an excuse to cuddle

by BuzzingAerin626



Series: It's Spooky season for the Volleyboys (and by spooky I mean cute) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Ukai has a crush and its adorable, Wholesome as heck, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzingAerin626/pseuds/BuzzingAerin626
Summary: Takeda invites Ukai to watch a movie with him. Ukai is a big wimpSeries of one-offs of my favorite ships on HalloweenAll very cute and wholesome and very much some nonsense
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Series: It's Spooky season for the Volleyboys (and by spooky I mean cute) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Being scared is really just an excuse to cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> It begins!  
> I recognize that Japan doesn't really do trick-or-treating but it was important for plot so it's here okay thanks

The wind picked up a bit, blowing down leaves of oranges and reds and yellows through the air, gently letting them fall to the ground. It was beautiful. Ukai loved watching the leaves indicate so tangibly the passing of time. It wasn’t something he normally dwelled on, but this was a gentle reminder of the inevitability of life and change.

Also Halloween was coming up, and he was a sucker for the holiday. Not big on horror, but absolutely giddy about the aesthetic. Not that he would ever let anyone know either of those facts. He had an image to keep up, and he would lose so much authority he had with his team if they found out how easily he could be spooked. So when Takeda proposed his idea for the 31st, Ukai really didn’t know how to answer.

“You uhh don’t have to say yes I realise this is really a last minute offer...” Takeda backtracked a little, worried that he came off too strong again.

“No, no, I’m interested, I just wasn’t expecting it,” Ukai was trying desperately to settle his coworker’s nerves. “I didn’t have plans anyway, so I’m happy to come over.”

“Great! You can bring beer, I’ll pick the movie and get us food, good? Any preferences?”

“Yeah, I’m not a picky eater, and I don’t know enough about horror movies to have a preference honestly,” Ukai said with a nervous chuckle.

“Okay fantastic! So I’ll see you tomorrow!” Takeda waved as he left Keishin at the entrance of the school, the two parting to go home for the night. Ukai waved in turn, stunned by the conversation that just ended. He was going to his coworker’s house for Halloween to watch a horror movie and drink beer. That shouldn’t be so earth-shattering, so anxiety inducing, and just so exciting. But it was. They had been working together for a few months already, heck he would even say they were becoming friends by now, but Ukai had never felt so nervous at the idea of seeing a friend.

Well, he knew full well why he felt this excited. He just didn’t want to acknowledge it. It would make things complicated. He had a stern rule about mingling with people it was unwise to mingle with. Okay, the rule definitely failed more than once, but he liked to think he was stern about this.

But gah Sensei was too cute and now he was going to go to his apartment and watch a movie that was going to inevitably terrify him and he was going to have to act cool even though he would absolutely be freaking out for two very valid reasons.

This was a terrible idea, he decided.

And he could not wait until tomorrow.

He arrived at the address Takeda had texted him. He had a six pack and a box of assorted candies for trick-or-treaters in hand. They were being sold near the checkout, and he didn't really think before nabbing it. _If no one comes, we'll have candy for ourselves_ , he figured.

He was nervous as he rang the doorbell. Again, he knew he shouldn't be. He knew it was a terrible idea to have any kind of crush on his colleague. A truly terrible idea.

Then Takeda opened the door and Ukai knew that it was hopeless. The man in front of him was wearing more casual clothes than usual, opting for a well-worn pair of black jeans and a colorful sweatshirt. He had on a witches hat, presumably for the trick-or-treaters. He saw Ukai and beamed a smile that made him weak at the knees.

"Oh you didn't have to bring candy, I have plenty already for the kids," Takeda said enthusiastically.

"Oh well they were next to the cash I figured if we had any leftover all the better for us," Ukai replied sheepishly.

"Quite a compelling argument. Let me take those from you, come on in! Sorry about the mess I was looking for a costume for the kids and this is all I could find," Takeda was saying as he brought the beers and candy into the kitchen, Ukai following him in through the door, closing it before taking off his shoes.

"I picked out two movies, one is much scarier than the other. Mostly I didn't know how much you liked horror."

"Oh it's fine whichever you prefer. I'm a pretty brave man," Ukai answered with a very grandiose and very faked bravado. Takeda laughed.

"Alright then, your funeral," he answered, winking at Ukai from across the room. He walked over to the living room from the kitchen, waving Ukai over to come join him.

"I'm choosing this one, that work for you?" Takeda said, showing him the dvd of a gory generic-looking horror movie. It looked like it would absolutely lead to Ukai's funeral, but he didn't want to disappoint Takeda. He was kidding about the whole being a brave man, but he really did want to put on a brave face so Takeda could enjoy the evening. He hated these movies, but Takeda's excitement really made it seem like the easiest thing in the world to enjoy.

"A lot of people assume I'd hate horror movies, but they're really one of my favorite things," Takeda was opening up, even just a bit, and Ukai was already overwhelmed with so much affection for this man.

Again, he knew his plan to not fall head over heels in love was quickly being jeopardized.

"It's still pretty early to start a movie, but I feel like we're going to get interrupted by trick-or-treaters a lot. Plus it might be a good idea to finish it before it gets too late," he chuckled, as though he knew Ukai wasn't as confident as he let on.

Takeda crouched next to the DVD player while Ukai got the beer and snacks that were laid out on the counter. He walked back to the couch and stared at Takeda in amazement, finally taking the time to appreciate what was happening. Specifically, this man went out, _rented a DVD_ to then watch on his DVD player. His mouth was slightly open, in awe of how utterly endearing that was. He saw Takeda begin to turn towards him, and he quickly went back to setting up the beer and snacks on the coffee table.

They sat down, Ukai on the couch and Takeda on an armrest next to it. Ukai mentally cursed out the armchair from keeping Takeda away from him. The movie began, and he was immediately nervous, regretful for having come here in the first place. He was so anxious and the opening sequence was barely over yet. He looked at Takeda, who was immediately engaged, a concentrated smile on his face. It was so pleasant to see.

It was about 20 minutes into the movie that the first trick-or-treater showed up. Ukai paused while Takeda answered. The doorbell rang every few minutes, every time Ukai paused, Takeda got up with his witch hat, handed out the candy, and returned to his chair. After the fifth time, Takeda chuckled nervously,

“You don’t have to keep pausing. I don’t think we’ll ever finish it at this rate.”

“I...” Ukai was mumbling an answer.

“What?”

“I uhh... I don’t want to watch this alone,” Ukai said quietly.

Takeda gave Ukai the most heartwarming and worried look, “Oh Ukai-san I’m so sorry I didn’t realise you were scared! No, of course don’t keep watching it alone! Oh, I’m so sorry.” He apologized profusely, not realising he was (or maybe, in fact, very deliberately) sitting down next to him on the couch. “We don’t have to keep watching it if you don’t want to.”

“No no don’t worry I’m enjoying it.” That was a lie. He was enjoying Takeda enjoying it, however, and that made it close enough to the truth.

“Okay, but let me know if you want to stop,” Takeda said before settling himself into the couch and pressing play.

They drank and ate as they watched, and as time went on, Ukai noticed a pattern. At least, he hoped it was a pattern. Every time Takeda came back after giving kids candy, he sat a little closer to Ukai. It was just barely enough to make Ukai wonder if he was just imagining it.

The next time Takeda got up for the door, Ukai shifted his position, placing his hand on the couch. When Takeda come back, he pressed play and mirrored Ukai’s posture so their pinkies were ever so slightly touching. Ukai’s heart began racing, more so than it had been because of the movie. There was a sudden jumpscare, and without thinking, Ukai grabbed Takeda’s hand, who held on just as tightly. When the moment was over, Ukai loosened his grip slightly, but didn’t let go. He waited anxiously, but Takeda didn’t let go either. He reclined in his seat, stiff from the anxiety and excitement of what was happening. Takeda followed suit, seemingly as nervous. Neither was paying attention to the movie, not really. They were both intensely focused on the simple connection they were sharing at the end of their wrists. Takeda slowly intertwined his fingers with Ukai, who immediately started blushing. He felt ridiculous, gushing like a schoolchild over the fact that his crush was holding his hand. But it was true. He was excited about this simple little act. He looked over at Takeda, who turned his head to meet his gaze. He was smiling a little and blushing very prominently. It was the cutest face Ukai had ever seen, he could not get over it. He smiled too, before leaning his head on Takeda’s shoulder. It was comfortable and sweet and he was simply happy in that moment. The doorbell kept ringing, and Takeda kept getting up, but he would always come back next to Ukai, and grab his hand again.

The movie was nearing its end, and they were cuddling properly by now. Takeda draped his legs over Ukai’s lap, arms around his waist while Ukai had an arm around his neck. The movie wasn’t over yet, but Ukai really wasn’t paying attention anymore. Takeda came back from yet another trick-or-treater, but before he could press play, Ukai held his hand to Takeda’s face. He drew it subtly closer, until their lips met, gently. It wasn’t a long kiss, but it was an exciting one.

“Sorry,” Ukai said first, giving Takeda the option to back out now if he wasn’t interested.

“Oh Ukai-san, truly, don’t be,” Takeda answered with a warm smile on his face. The sound of his voice, his grin, the look in his eye, it all made Ukai blush quite hard.

They kissed again, but neither dared go in harder than the first. It wasn’t quite the time for it.

Takeda rested his head in the crook of Ukai’s neck.

There was a long, enjoyable silence as they held each other, the movie still paused. It was nice. They could figure out the rest later.

For now, this was perfect.

They pressed play, and the doorbell rang again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I plan on having this all out by the end of the month with the final chapter releasing on the 31st (my bday what a treat) but also I am in midterms so it's going to be very inconsistent but I'm gonna try thank you in advance for your patience!


End file.
